


Wake Up

by tomlimshire



Series: ♪ Music inspiration ♪ [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Harry doesn't know what to do, M/M, Music AU, coma!louis, harry is trying to survive, louis is in the hospital in coma, music inspired au, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlimshire/pseuds/tomlimshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hold his hand once more, playing slightly with his fingers. It still gets me every time why he is here, fighting for two lives, his and mine; call me weird, selfish, whatever you want, but my life is all about him, from the way he bats his eyelashes to the way of simply waking up in the morning, he is my life and without him, Harry Styles doesn’t exists, it leaves a helpless soul in a good looking body.</p><p>[or the one where Louis is in coma and Harry is trying to keep it together]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired on the song "Wake up" by the Vamps.
> 
> Sorry for any mistake, my first language is not English. oops.
> 
> Carolina .xx

* * *

 

_"You've been deep in a coma_

_But I stood right here_

_When you thought there was no one_

_I was still right here_

_You were scared, but I told you_

_"Open up your eyes”"_

 

* * *

 

Do you ever realize when your life stops making sense? When everything around you turns grey and cold? When all the happiness in your heart is scattered all over the floor? When your lungs are about to give up and the only thing you can do is give up as well?

I’ve been there. I know the feelings. I’m still there.

People, nowadays, think love is underrated; I personally think is the only true feeling that keep us grounded to the world but at the same time challenges our gravity.

Grey and cold.

That’s how my days have been for the past two months, basically wearing my heart on my sleeve, burning deep down my lungs while trying to breathe, waiting for a miracle to save me from drowning.

Two months ago my life was colours, bright colours, warm colours, everything colours, being my favourite one cerulean blue.

Now all I see is grey.

Cramped in a hospital room trying to keep myself together is how I’ve been living for the past couple of months, trying to believe that everything would be alright.

“Mr Styles” the nurse interrupted my thoughts. I look at her slowly, blinking to adjust to the light in the room I haven’t notice before. “Don’t you think it’s time to go home?” She asks with pity in her eyes like always.

“No” I simply answer. She sighs shaking her head and leaving the room.

I hold his hand once more, playing slightly with his fingers. It still gets me every time why he is here, fighting for two lives, his and mine; call me weird, selfish, whatever you want, but my life is all about him, from the way he bats his eyelashes to the way of simply waking up in the morning, he is my life and without him, Harry Styles doesn’t exists, it leaves a helpless soul in a good looking body.

I’ve been talking to him, saying that I’m right here, that I need him to keep surviving this world, to stop seeing grey and be cold.

I know he doesn’t hear me, but I can’t stop the words from falling from my mouth when I’m near him; it always starts with an “I love you” and it always ends with an “I need you”.

My life can look miserable right now, I know, but I still have hope and I’m not planning on let it burn down but keep it burning; doesn’t matter if eventually it will crash all that I’ve been hoping and make me even more miserable and without a purpose to the world, at least I will be the one who didn’t give up and stopped believing, who kept up a fight even if it was lost. I will be the one winning and the one loosing and botch achievements terrifies me

Two months and I’m still here, every day, every night. I never left, not for even a second, him alone by himself. If I had to excuse myself, I would only go if someone stayed with him, couldn’t leave him alone not even for a bit.

People started to worry about my mental health; however, I’ve always been fine, considering the painful circumstances; I’ve been a few days, at the beginning, without eating or sleeping, but I just couldn’t gather the strengths to do it. He was fighting to stay alive and I was giving up life.

I keep playing with his fingers, like any other day, hoping that he will open his eyes and say that he loves me back, that he isn’t going anywhere.

“Today’s day has been cold.” I tell him as I tug him more comfortably in bed to make sure he keeps warmed up. “Everything is the same.” I pause “Liam is worried about me” Another pause “Mom is too, but I can’t bring myself to care about them and I’m sorry, I know you don’t like it but it’s stronger than me” I touch his cheek “It’s been two months, they wanted to give up on you…” A single tear falls down my cheek “I couldn’t let them do it” I take  deep breath stopping the wetness in my eyes “Couldn’t give up on my soul, my other half, my happing ending”

* * *

_“So wake up_

_Your sleeping heart_

_I know sometimes we'll be afraid_

_But no more playing safe, my dear_

_So wake up_

_Your sleeping heart_

_And we will dream a dream for us_

_That no one else can touch, my dear_

_I'm here_

_So wake up”_

* * *

Another month has passed, another month I kept next to him, another month I kept drowning without knowing what to do to keep in the surface.

I caress his cheek while ignoring the voices in my head to give up, to stop having hope, to turn everything off and move on. However, one thing I’m sure, if that happens, I’ll never be able to move on, I’ll want to give up on everything, on the world, just to be with you, just to see your smile again and the little tinkle in your eyes that makes my knees go weak.

“Sometimes I feel guilty, you know.” I sit down closer to his bed. “I feel like, if I didn’t have let you pass through that door none of this would have happen.” I hold his hand resting it on my cheek. “If I had made you stay in bed and forget work just for one day, for one day…” I hold my tears “I would be able to see you smile” Resting my head on his lap I let a light sleep lull me.

 

_The sun was shining through the windows and hitting my skin; it feel nice. Louis was still sleeping with his head on my chest and his legs entwined with mine like every other night. It feels so good waking up next to the person you most love. Caressing softly his arm, Louis stirs and slowly opens his eyes blinking a few times._

_“Morning sunshine” My raspy voice sounds in the air making him shiver._

_“Morning love” He says cuddling me further. “What time is it?” Louis asks sleepy._

_I look at the clock on the bedside table. “Almost nine” I tell him and he groans. “Don’t go” I whisper pressing a kiss behind his ear._

_“Have to H.” He answers against my collarbones. “Can’t call in sick once more” Louis kisses my cheek as I release him so he could get up._

_He slowly gets up giving me a perfect view of his bum, which I slap giggling while he scowls. I grimace and he laughs shaking his head._

_“Gosh H, I’m still sore” He huffs while limping slightly to the bathroom and I laugh smirking a bit._

_“Love you too” Throwing him a wink I get up as well making my way to the kitchen to make breakfast._

_After a few minutes of making breakfast, Louis appears in the kitchen dressed to work and let me tell you extremelly hot. I extend him a mug with hot tea, no sugar, bit of milk, which he gladly accepts._

_"You work today?" Louis asks after taking a sip of tea. I nod negatively at him and place my hands on his waist pressing him closer and kissing his forehead._

_"I'm going to miss you." I pout which makes Louis giggle._

_"I'm going to be home in a few" He gives me a soft smile. Walking to the door, Louis waves at him blowing a last kiss before getting out of the flat._

 

I wish I could have stopped him that exact same time, barely I knew that as soon as Louis walked out of the building and was crossing the crosswalk, a car, at high speed hit him so hard that he was sent flying to the ground.

  **♪ ♪ ♪**

Waking up from a terrible nightmare has been my nights for the past week. I don't know why, but I've been having flashbacks of Louis getting out of the door and I standing there waving goodbye not really imagining what happened next.

I feel like it is my fault. Like this is a punishment, I just don't know yet for what exactly. Our life was perfect. We had eachother and we were happy. Isn't that enough? 

Stretching my limbs out, I look over to Louis; he looks peaceful today, not a single trace of pain in his beautiful face. I would almost dare to say that he looks happy. Grabing his hand, intertwining our fingers I pray to god for the day he will come back to me, so we can be happy again, so we can have our happy ever after. 

"I'm here baby, I will always be here for you." I kiss his hand letting it linger against my heart "Sorry if I'm cruel for puting you up with two lives but... you should know... that you are my life and without you, I don't existe" tears stream down my face in what look like years. 

I never cried since the accident, never wanted to give that pleasure, that is grief, and this, this is waiting for my lover to come back to me, but now... 

Now I think I've finally accepted that there is no turning back, no more shiny blue eyes, no more private smiles, no more happiness in the air. Just me. Alone. And cold.

Laying his hand by his side, I take one last glance at the boy in front of me. I caress his cheek and press a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you" I whisper into the thin air

Suddenly something clutches my hand and a numb voice fills the air "I love you too"

 

* * *

_"I'm here_  
_So wake up"_

* * *

 

**_the end_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you made it till here I appreciate it very much.  
> Listen to the music [here](https://youtu.be/e12KryuLcbs)
> 
> Say hi [tumblr](http://tomlimshire.tumblr.com)


End file.
